


I'd Worship That

by DeathsLights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stiles totally deserves an award, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLights/pseuds/DeathsLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For dick sucking. You want an award for dick sucking?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Worship That

**Author's Note:**

> So you either thank or blame the music video Panic! At the Disco: Girls/Girls/Boys and Brendon Urie's naked body and his fucking hips. Just those God damn hips and beautiful body, my friend sent me the video and this is what happened...I'm weird I know.
> 
> Third time writing porn...still not used it or know what to feel about this.
> 
> This is unbetaed I'll probably fix the mistakes I tried my best but my fishnet is only so big on a side note my birthday is in 11 days! : D YAY!

**I'd Worship That**

His chest expanded and his stomach fell in syncopated beats, continuous and uninterrupted.  Eyes trailed up the arm corded with muscle thrown over eyes and slowly went back down, miles of skin left open. The breathes are swallow and repetitive at ease and gentle, that of a sleeper.

A sleeper who sleeps half naked.

Not that there's going anything wrong with that because it's a nice sight to wake up to. _Seriously, it's a reaaally nice sight_. Especially when you wake up at odd hours like 3 a.m. often, waking up to Derek Hale's naked body is good. Really good. It would be better if he was completely naked or at least down to his boxers but he'll take what he can get.

Which he will do right now. Totally.

Stiles' eyes continued their roaming his head lazily cradled by his hand. Drifting over lips that slightly opened releasing light, barely faint wisps of air, a strong jaw with coarse rough stubble that leaves red when lips attack his mouth and neck, all the way down till his thighs, another mark left of possession and a burn that pleasured more than hurt. Down to an round bump of cartilage that would tremble when his lips were against it and his teeth teased against the flesh. A chest toned and pale, wide and unblemished, no scars and marks, skin that never scarred, alabaster and porcelain. At times delicate as if anything could break him but other times steady and sturdy unmovable, lower down his stomach built and defined by muscles that jumped under his touch. Stiles' fingers absently touched the path his eyes had traveled, his fingers lightly pulling at Derek's lip, down to the Adam's apple tapping it gently in sync with the heartbeat that passed through his fingers slow and steady. His fingers continued downwards caressing Derek's board chest familiar and acquainted touch from the long hours sent mapping the skin underneath his fingers and just touching because he was allowed to. They edged lower dancing over strong abdominal muscles tracing the creases and ridges, swirling around the belly button his hand stopped.

Derek's pants had edged lower throughout the night coming to rest just a little below his hip the top of his black boxers barely visible. The tantalizing view of the sharp 'V' that cut downwards teasingly and coyly visible. The bones sharp and prominent as his fingers wisped over them, stretched over smooth skin he slid his fingers into the crease between the leg joint and hip joint and moved sideways to the middle under Derek's belly button where a thin trail of hair started. He ran his nails over the spot his fingers edging lower teasing at the top of jeans. Stiles' eyes lowered and stared entranced at the display, his tongue darting out to swipe at his lip. He let his hand creep inside Derek's jean roughly running his hands against the skin there.

Stiles' eyes shifted back to Derek watching for any sign of awareness. But there's nothing. Just the slow beat of his continuous breaths. The silence is powerful and speaks so much. The fact that his hands are on Derek, have been touching him for awhile and he still hasn't woken up says everything. That somehow along the fucked up path they ended up together, ended up _here_ where Derek is able to sleep in his bed without even twitching when he's staring. Where Derek is able to be at ease and just let down his guard enough that he doesn't wake up even when he's being watched or touched. It's trust and ease that's so strong that even Derek's instincts and senses aren't flaring to life. His breath shutters in chest at the thought and comes out shaky. Stiles smiled lightly and slithered down the bed and fits himself so he's in between Derek's thighs and looks up for another time and his smile turns mischievous. He pops off the top button and lowers the zip just enough that he's able to see the bugle against the dark cotton of Derek's boxers. His warm exhales glide over the cloth and his tongue wets his bottom lip, he leans closer and lets his lip press against the dark material. He mouthed at the spot leaving a dark wet stain letting his tongue run up the rough material. His hands gripped Derek's thighs, curling around the top of Derek's legs.

"What are you doing?"

Stiles glanced up not halting the movement of his mouth. Derek stared down, his arm higher up on his face so his eyes weren't hidden, his eyes glossy and hazy tinted with sleep peered down at him. Stiles leaned up and grinned impishly, his hands going higher fingering the edge of Derek's boxers. "About to suck your dick."

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes but spread his legs apart and got more comfortable. As Stiles lowered the boxers over his hips so his dick was free he spoke. "Want to tell me why you want to suck my dick? Now?"

"Well I was staring at you–"

"And that isn't creepy at all."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Says the one that stalked teenagers."

Derek's lip twitched upwards. "To make sure they didn't die. Or a freshly bitten werewolf didn't kill his best friend or anyone else."

"Still stalked teenagers," Stiles huffed. "As I was saying I was staring at you and I got turned on by the cut of your hips which are just really beautiful and perfect and I will worship them, I might build a alter to them and pray. Not that everything about you isn't awesome and beautiful and totally worship worthy but the cut of your hips just happens to be one of my favorite places so I'm going to suck your dick now." Derek blinked slowly and watched as Stiles bobbed his head back down and kissed the crown of Derek's dick, his teeth teasing the skin around there. Derek twitched his eyes darkening a bit as he continued to watch. Stiles smirked and licked down to the hilt and back up, pressing little kisses against the flesh, with each touch the flesh harden until it pulsed and flowed with blood and stood erect. Stiles placed his hands on Derek's hips, fitting them around the hip bones as he licked a thick vein on the underside of Derek's dick, he let his teeth brush against fleetingly. A small grunt punched its way out of his throat, Stiles glanced up. Derek stared at Stiles' lips, held in place by way they looked red and glistening with spit  Derek reached over and brushed Stiles' bottom lip with his thumb pushing inside, Stiles closed is mouth and sucked.

Derek's swallowed, his Adam's apple moving up and down. Stiles slowly let go of Derek's thumb and went back down, he took Derek in his mouth and sucked. He opened his jaw a little wider and slowly inched his way down, when he reached the point he couldn't take anymore he wrapped his hand around the hilt and stroked his head moving up and down between Derek's thighs. Derek tangled his hand into Stiles hair, letting it rest there as his breathing speed up but watched the way Stiles' lips stretched over his dick and the way it disappeared between his lips. Stiles let his teeth graze the edge as he bobbed. Derek's let out a hiss as his head slammed back against the pillow his eyes clenching shut as his hand tightened around Stiles' head. Stiles said nothing and continued to suck as he stroked his hand slowly moving up and down in sync was his bobbing. Stiles opened his jaw a bit further even though it was uncomfortable he kept it open trying to take Derek deeper, he relaxed his jaw and breathed through his nose slowly as he deep throated. Derek swore and dug his fingers into Stiles' skull panting harshly his chest rapidly expanded and deflated gleaming the sweat. Stiles kept going until he was able to feel pressure at the back of his throat, he slowly went back up and bobbed back down stroking Derek as he removed his mouth his hand sliding easier now his spit lubricating his grip. He did it again taking Derek as far as he could and coming back up, he kept the pace even when he could feel his lips starting to burn from the stretch and his throat sting. Derek's eyes snapped open. "Fuck–Stiles I'm–"

Derek tried to use his grip on Stiles' head to yank him off but Stiles merely tightened his grip on Derek's hips and refused to move and stubbornly kept his head down. Derek tensed and bit his lip his toes digging into the sheets as he came. Stiles kept his mouth firmly on Derek, the hot spurt hitting the back of his throat he tried to swallow as much as he could but some still escaped dripping onto his hand and the sheets. After a few minutes Derek panted and stared up at the ceiling, Stiles swallowed and slowly let go of Derek's dick, pressed a little kiss to Derek's hip and tucked him in. He glanced down at his hand and scrunched his nose he shrugged and wiped it down on the bed sheet it was going to be washed anyway. He glanced back over at Derek and smirked he totally just blew Derek's brain out, _out of his dick_. Stiles bit his lip to stop from laughing. Slowly he climbed on top of Derek until he was eyelevel with him, Derek's chest brushed against his as he breathed, they quietly stared at each until their breathing returned to normal.

"So you have to admit I've gotten good, by good I mean Godly good at blow jobs I mean that was under 10 minutes that's some skill. And I swallowed that has to be some kind of like record I totally deserve an award."

Derek's eyebrow rose. "For dick sucking. You want an award for dick sucking?"

Stiles grinned and pecked Derek's nose and rolled off to the side plodding to the bathroom. He stopped by the door and turned to look at Derek smilingly cheekily. "And it wouldn't be an award for dick sucking it would be an award for blowing Derek Hale's brains out through his dick."

As the bathroom door clicked shut Derek covered his face and let out a laugh, his chest trembling and his stomach jumped from his rumbling laughter, water collecting at the edges from the force of his amusement. Derek shook his head smiling faintly and turned over to the side burying his head into Stiles' pillow he pressed his nose into it and breathed deeply letting the scent fill his lungs as he drifted back to into the plane between awareness and drowsiness. A few minutes later Stiles came back faintly smelling of mint, the bed dipped and he ran his fingers through Derek's hair. He was faintly aware of the touch but all it did was push him further into the realm of unconsciousness. Derek pressed his nose deeper into Stiles' pillow. He fell asleep surrounded by the scent of forest and spice, by a scent that belonged just to Stiles and the faint sound of Stiles' heartbeat in his mind he felt a faint pressure on his lips and soft words muttered against them. As the bed dipped back up, he grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled him back, he slowly opened his eyes and brought Stiles closer to himself. Stiles grinned and slid into the bed  wrapping his arms around Derek's back he buried his head into Derek's chest and hugged him. Derek dropped his head down to Stiles neck and breathed deeply. Home and safety is what's there, that's what's there under Stiles' skin, what puts him to ease and lets him shut off the world. It's home and it's his. It belongs to no one but him. Derek tightened his grip and pulled Stiles closer, it's his.


End file.
